The Falling of Rain
by The Rain's Curse
Summary: Rain is the Daughter of the Great Nettle, Leader of Bloodclan and like all those sob stories, she is hated by her father.Chosen to spy on the clans, she must travel far off distance to reach them;with meeting some special cats along the way. Will she go through with her fathers plans to exterminate the clans, once and for all? Rated T. I do not own Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rain is my O.C. Along with Scorch and future Bloodclan Warriors. BUT I do not own Bloodclan or Warriors Sorry, I wish though!**

* * *

"Harder, Rain, use your claws!" A voice shouted, a black tom stood at the side as two she-cats fought. His black pelt, was smooth against his well-framed body. His left ear torn and a scar ran down his flank. His yellow eyes were narrowed to slits as he watched the she-cats fight,"Harder!" He yelled, once again.

Rain, a dark gray she-cat ran at the black she-cat with full force, slamming her head into her side. The black she-cat growled and swiped at Rain, but, she dodged before the hit could strike her. Rain jumped onto the she-cat and pinned her down, swiping at her face, causing good damage to her face. The black she-cat threw her off by kicking her belly, she jumped at Rain and bit into her leg as hard as she could. Rain hissed in pain but she just retorted by flailing in her grip, she flipped herself over so she was on top. Rain smirked as she stared down at the she-cat below her, she rose her unsheathed paw in the air when-

"That's enough," The black tom hissed, stalking over.

The black she-cat scurried away from Rain when her grip loosened. Rain watched the she-cat scurry away before turning to the tom, to her surprise she smacked her muzzle against his, "Ow" she muttered.

He rolled his eyes,"That shouldn't hurt weakling," he growled, though she could tell he wanted to snicker a bit. His gaze wandered around her body, it had a few cuts; some bleeding and some didn't. Her gray was matted with dust and her clear blue eyes shone with excitement, yet, exhaustion.

She nodded,"Sorry, Scorch," she replied.

His ear twitched and in one fast movement, he grabbed her and slammed her onto the floor, he pressed his paw against her head, "Bloodclan cats do _not_ say sorry when it comes to inflicting pain or injury!" He shouted.

She laid limp until his paw pulled away from her head, she lifted it, "Fox-dung," she muttered, pushing herself onto her paws.

He glared at her,"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she muttered, clenching her teeth together before she could make an another retort against the tom.

She sat down and stood up straight,"What is next?" she asked, staring ahead.

He smirked,"Were going to learn how to contain your emotions and how to retort with them," he replied roughly. He walked over to her and swiped his unsheathed claw against her flank.

She yelped and growled,"What was that-"

"Trainning," he growled back, "If I do it again I want to hear you laugh," he spat as he raked his claws against her again.

She bit back a yowl and she gave a small chuckle.

He shook his head and scratched her again,"Laugh like you mean it!" he yelled.

She laughed,"Hah! Do you think your puny tricks can hurt me?" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh,"Getting cocky, I see?" he replied.

She smirked and nodded, "You said lau-Oof!" she groaned as he threw her onto the ground and pinned her down by pressing a paw to her neck.

"Did you know many cats die from being too cocky," he warned, though his eyes were eyes cold you could see the humor in the core.

She pushed him off, "Yeah, yeah." she muttered.

He landed gracefully on his paws,"Ok,Rain, now show me your stone face. Show NO emotion, got it?" he ordered.

She nodded and her face went blank.

He nodded approvingly, "Nice," he admitted.

She dipped her head,"I've been working on it."

He nodded, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow. Be prepared, your father is coming to watch." he warned, and with that he prodded away.

She blinked wildly, her father was coming? Since when did he watch her? She slowly got to her paws and began to pad around. She jumped onto a round silver tin and then used it to jump onto a red wall; or also known as a brick wall to Twolegs. She sat down and stared around the Twoleg Place.

Her paws shuffled anxiously as she thought about tomorrow, "Dad... the Leader of Bloodclan is going to watch me tomorrow? That means I'll have to push myself if I want to get his approval..." she murmured quietly. She closed her eyes and pictured her father. Tall, muscular, strong; his pale ginger pelt gleaming underneath the sunlight as it turns a bright gold... only if his heart was like gold. She blinked open her blue eyes and she licked her chest fur, "Tomorrow, Rain, you'll get your chance... I promise," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Too Short... Ju- no... TOO SHORT! AHHHH. XD I promise the rest will be WAY longer! **

**It's not the best but anyways, Rain is the daughter of the Leader of Bloodclan. Her father, (soon to be named) has never liked her. It is her most dearest goal in her life, to please her own father, now she will do ANYTHING to please him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! Only Scorch, Rain, Pearl, etc...**

**A/N: Review! Oh and if I have any Grammer/ Spelling Mistakes, Tell me!**

* * *

**Swiftstar1: Is wow good? XD lol.**

**Fernunderblazingstar: Why Thank You! ^.^**

**Rainfire7007: I love your name, so original! And I'll ask the same question, Is Dang good?! XD**

**xXxEletric-KittyxXx: I know I love her too!**

**GreenGuMMie: Thanks! And I know right?**

* * *

Rain blinked open her eyes as the sunlight shone through the land. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and she looked around, the ally was empty besides the few cats that lied here and there. She pushed herself onto her paws and rubbed her forepaw against her face, _I hate mornings s_he thought. She looked at her ruffled pelt and gave it a quick groom, she jumped down onto a round tin and then leaped onto the ground, she arched her lower end as she stretched out and yawned.

"But Mwama, it's now faiwr!" A tiny voice squeaked.

Rain pricked her ears at the squeak, her lip curled into a smile as she saw a brown she-cat with one white paw; her blue eyes shone with annoyance and frustration. _I feel bad that Rose, she has a speaking problem and nobody knows what to do for it..._ she thought. She padded over to the tiny brown she-cat, "Hello Rose, how's life?" she asked.

"Mamawa won't lwet me explowre," she complained.

"It's dangerous out there," Rain purred, pressing her nose to her small cheek.

"Thewr not danerlous but challenges!" she complained.

Rain blinked, _she has a point _She thought. Rain smiled and flicked the kits ear,"One day" she replied.

"Bwe, bwe!" the kit called as she started to walk away.

She waved her tail to the kit and ran off, she slid to a halt at the scent of a rat. As if on cue, her stomach made a gurgle noise. Her ears heated up as she remembered she hadn't eaten since yesterday. She thrusted her nose in the air and sniffed the rapidly until she found the scent; she began to follow it. She watched as a brown rat scurried by, she shook her hips and chased after it. _You got this! _She gasped as she threw herself at it, attempting to pounce on it but she flew past it. She cursed and spun around and ran after it; she launched herself once more and once again she didn't get it.

A white cat whizzed by her and ran at the rat, it jumped and swiped its claws over its head. Cutting off the head completely. Rain slid to a halt and stared at the rat and then looked at the white cat, Rain tasted the air and detected it was a she-cat. The white she-cat picked up the rat by the tail, blood poured from it's body; Rain shivered at the sight.

"Hello," The stranger mewed, her amber eyes dancing around Rain's body.

_Don't let your gaurd down, show no weaknesses; _Scorch's voice came to her. She narrowed her eyes at the she-cat,"Escuse me but that was _my_ kill," she growled.

The she-cat tilted her head,"Well... I killed it" she replied, narrowing her eyes back, "What's your name?" she asked.

Rain growled,"Name's do not matter," She spat, her tail lashing. Sending the she-cat a warning that she might attack.

The Stranger's whiskers twitched with amusement, "My name's Pearl," she replied with a shrug.

Rain rolled her eyes and glared at her,"Just give me the rat," She hissed, there was no way she was going to admit her weakness of not eating anything.

Pearl stared at her,"Why do you need it?" she asked.

"Oh all I'm going to do is make dirt on it," she sneered. "I'm going to eat, mouse-brain!" She spat.

Pearl smirked and began to pad away.

_Oh no you don't!_ she thought. She ran at her and pounced on her,"Give me that rat!" She yelled.

Pearl growled and kicked her off, she raked her claws across Rain's muzzle.

Rain wailed and backed away.

"Rain!" A voice scowled, she turned around to see none other then Scorch; he stomped up to her and towered over her. "Rain, come on, your late and your father is furious," he spat, clearly mad at the she-cat.

Rain cursed under her breath and shot the she-cat a look.

Pearl smirked,"I'll see you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Erin Hunteress: Why Thank you! and yes Rose is a cutie! **

**Hollywood: Thank yooooouuuuuuuu**

* * *

**And Ughhhh I need to make the Chapters Longer...!**

* * *

Rain sprinted through the Twoleg place, _Just hurry. Just hurry._ She thought as she rushed ahead, her blue eyes scanning the place. She slid to a halt and narrowed her eyes as she watched a white tail disappear under the fence. _Finally_, she ran over and crouched down and peered through. Many cats stood there, all different colors but a pale ginger tom caught her eye. She took a deep breath,_you got this. _She crawled under the fence post and pulled herself out.

_"_She finally made it," A voice snorted.

Rain looked over to a dark brown tabby tom, his green eyes rolling at the sight of her,"Hello" she replied coolly.

The pale ginger tom padded over, his muscular frame rippling as he stalked directly up to her. His tall body towering over Rain as he stood over her,"Don't screw it up," he hissed under his breath before turning around and stomping off; He joined the dark tabby and a tortoiseshell on the other side. _Oh just watch _She thought. She tapped her claws on the ground as she watched the cats.

"Well?"

"Well what?" the tortoiseshell snapped.

"I came here to fight, not to stand!" Rain snapped, her tail lashing on the ground, making dust to fly in the air.

"Sparrow, go find that she-cat," Rain's father snapped.

Sparrow growled,"Why don't you go, Pond."

The tortoiseshell snorted,"I always go, kittypet," she growled.

Rain smirked at the two cats, _there such a cute couple_. "You two should just have kits and get it over with!" she called, chuckling on the inside as she watched both cats flush deep red and stutter to retort. Suddenly a fimiliar scent shot up her nostrils. _You got to be kidding me..._

"I told you I would see you again," A voice chuckled, the one and the only she-cat with the bright white pelt and green eyes slipped through the gap.

Rain growled slightly,"Hello Pearl, nice to see you... again."

Pearl rolled her eyes,"Likewise," she muttered, "Good Evening, Nettle. How's life?" she asked, looking up at the pale ginger tom.

Rain shook her head and cursed under her breath. _Kiss up._

"Fine, thank you," he replied coolly.

Sparrow took a deep breath,"Pearl and Rain, get ready!" he announced in a deep voice that boomed through the clearing.

Rain blinked and got low to the ground, Pearl doing the same. Rain took a deep breath as Pond count down.

"2... 1" She screamed to the cats.

Pearl launched herself at the gray she-cat.

Rain smirked, sliding out-of-the-way and raising her forepaw and slamming it into the she-cats chest. Pearl stumbled backwards as she took the hit, she shook her head and ran at the she-cat again. This time making sure to hit against her by slamming her head against Rain's forepaws. Rain howled as she flopped onto the ground, she smirked to herself as she spun her hind legs around and knocked them out from Pearl. Rain scrambled to her paws and grabbed the white cat's tail. She gripped the tail into her maw and she shook her head violently as she tore up the tail in her teeth.

"Ow!" Pearl growled as she slashed her unsheathed forepaw against her eyes, causing Rain to lesson the grip and letting Pearl release it but ripped out some flesh with it. Pearl hissed and pounced on Rain and sunk her sharp fangs into Rain's neck,"How do you like it!" she spat, shaking her head violently.

Rain growled and kicked her feet against Pearl's stomach, slicing her claws against it.

Suddenly a yowl sounded through the Twoleg Place, it was as if the yowl was as loud as a Rawr from a lion.

Nettle jumped to his paws at the call,"You two... enough!" he called down to them.

Rain blinked as everything seemed to change, _what's going on?_

A Golden tom with dark tabby marks padded in, his head held high and his blue eyes gleaming with confidence,"Nettle..." he greeted with a dip of his large head.

Nettle hissed, "Burn, what is the meaning of this!" he yelled.

The tom straightened up and looked up at him,"Nettle, after many moons we have found _her._"

Rain blinked, _Whose HER?_ she pondered.

* * *

**A/N: I really need to work on my battle scenes. Oh well, pratice makes perfect, right? Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted lately in like what? Three weeks. So I found the urge to do the story today, so I did! Anyways, Thank you all who reviewed! And yes... another short chapter. Another thing, I got Yellowfang's Secret. I like it so far. ~Rainy.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Warriors, 'cause I'm too awesome! No just kidding... Warriors is too awesome for me.**

* * *

Rain watched as the six of them came to a halt, her blue eyes stared up at a Twoleg's Nest. _Ok No, I'm am not going in there! _

"Are you mouse-brain, there's no way am I, Sparrow, going in _there_," Sparrow spat. His green eyes blazing with fury at the idea and his tail lashed back and forth across the white fence that sat below them. _Well looky there, me and Sparrow do have something in common…_

Nettle who had been listening to the young tom, had grown frustrated, "Sparrow. Silence or else I will make you," he glared. He turned his head to the masculine golden tom, his dark tabby marks gleaming under the sunlight. "We aren't going in there are we?" He asked quietly.

The golden tom shook his head, "No. I've already gone in and snapped some sense into her and if she doesn't cooperate, you know what to do."

"Of course!" he snarled, baring his teeth. He regained his posture a second later and he nodded, "Alright. Bring her out here," he ordered.

The tom nodded and jumped down from the fence and over to the Twoleg nest; disappearing into a door. Rain watched him go. _Hmph, show off. _

After a few heart-beats later Burn came back with a she-cat. She had a well-kept clean tan pelt with dark brown tabby marks covering her body. Along with four white paws and a white chest; a pink color around her neck. Rain tilted her head, confused. _This_ was the she-cat?

Nettle rose to his paws as she and Burn came to a stop at the bottom of the fence, "What's your name?" he asked.

The she-cat just stared up at the she-cat with round green eyes, in them gleamed with fear.

"What is your name?" he asked again, his eyes narrowing at the she-cat. His tail lashing as he repeated the sentence.

"Pr-"she stuttered under the harsh glare at the tom. _Please say something! _Rain pleaded in her mind as she watched the cat below.

"Princess," the she-cat answered finally.

Nettle blinked and his eyes looked over at Burn, "Good Job," He praised before jumping down next to the she-cat and turning to speak with her.

Rain watched as Pearl bounded over to her, "So. Rain, I guess we'll continue _our_ battle next time," She said blankly.  
She nodded and looked at her, "Till next time," she repeated.

"I would have beaten you."

Rain shot her a look; _I'll believe that when I cry for mercy at your paws. _"You could say that," she replied coolly.

Suddenly a yowl sounded out and she snapped her head over to the noise. Nettle was on top of Princess, biting her neck and kicking his unsheathed back legs at her. Princess, having no battling experience, tried to fling him off; Nettle knocked heads with her and raised an unsheathed paw in the air and slice it across the she-cats face. Princess wailed in pain as blood dripped down from the cheek and slid down onto her whiskers and plopped onto the ground. Nettle smirked and threw his face down onto the she-cats scruff and picked her up with his jaw and tossed her over to a lump of dead grass. He turned to Pearl, "Finish it," he demanded.

Pearl nodded without any hesitation and rose to her paws and leaped down onto the ground and in a flash she was next to Princess.

Rain flinched as Pearl stabbed her claws into Princess's flank and ripped the flesh away, blood gurgling out. As Pearl put her paw down, Rain noticed the skin hang off her claws. With that, she turned her head away from the fight. Even though she was born a killer, she could not stand this kind of killing. Cold-blood murder. Another gurgling noise sounded through the area, she looked up. What a mistake that was. She saw Pearl puncture her teeth into Princess's neck and rip it out; blood poured out like a river. Never ending. Her blue eyes widened in horror and she found herself trembling in fright at the sight. Blood splattered everywhere, two-no three cats covered in blood. Pearl, Nettle, and the victim Princess; the grass was stained blood and the once pretty she-cat was now a horrible mess. The blood made her pelt a dark brown, fur and flesh gone revealing the pinkish muscles beneath; her green eyes glazed over.

"Wow," Burn said breathless as he watched the scene, "That was…" he trailed off, not sure on what to say…

Pond and Sparrow nodded together.

Nettle looked at the five cats, "We have what we need, rally up the cats. I need to speak to everyone," He ordered. After the order, he leaned down and groomed his paws clean.

Rain looked at Princess, _I'm sorry, truly._

* * *

**And there. Now you know who the she-cat is! Princess. Firestar's Sister! I'm not a hater on her, it was either her or Smudge and I like Smudge alot. So... yeah... :P**

**Until next time! ~Rainy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp... thanks for those who reviewed :) **

**Erin Hunteress: Well that question shall be answered in this chapter and if you still don't get it, just review and I'll explain it next chapter!**

**SwiftStar1: I know what you mean. Princess is the only good KITTYPET she-cat unlike the lazy kit factory known as Daisy and the overprotective and unfair mother known as Millie.**

**Disclaimer!**

**Me: Alright, Rose can you say,'The Rain's Curse does not own Warriors at all.'**

**Rose: The Wain's Curfe does not oen Wahhiors at all.**

**Me: Great job! **

**Rose: Noes on wirh the story.**

* * *

"_Every cat who has ever spilled blood, please gather here!_" Nettle roared, jumping onto a large green box. Rain watched as many cats looked up from their meals, pricking their ears to listen to the large ginger tom. "Today I come to you with important news; we have found that mangy she-cat who has seen and spoke with the one who has killed Scourge!" he announced.

Howls of hatred broke out through the crowd. _Scourge_. Scourge. She remembered now, story after story were told about him; the founder of Bloodclan, being a small black tom with one gleaming white paw which held claws that were sharper than a rose's thorns. Ice blue eyes that pierced your soul. He was feared throughout the allies but ever since his death, things were quiet and when the clans mysteriously disappeared. everything went peaceful, I guess you could say. Rain shook her head and looked back at her father.

"The clan's live!" he yelled.

_What?_ Rain's jaw dropped into the air, _but they disappeared! _She listened to the roars of her 'clan-mates'.

"How?!"

"Where are they?"

"What shall we do?"

"How do you know this, Nettle?"

Nettle straightened up and narrowed his eyes down at all of them,"Princess, the she-cat, has told me herself," he growled,"Many of you know the story of Scourge; the ginger tom that killed him... was her brother!" he hissed, his ears pinning back to his skull; his eyes wild with fury.

Rain bared her teeth and lashed her tail against the ground, sending clouds of dust into the air. _So that's why he killed her! He wanted revenge!_she thought. She shook her head from the thought of the brown she-cat lying in the puddle of blood and her twolegs running out of the nest to tend to the dead she-cat. Shivering at the thought, she shook her head and stared up at Nettle.

Nettle stomped his paw,"I don't know about you, but I think we need to do something! We can't just let those evil cats live on!" he shouted a slight growl raising from his chest. His claws unsheathing

"We should find them and slice their throats open!" A voice yelled.

Nettle _smirked,"Anymore_ ideas?" he asked.

"I say we make them our slaves!"

Scorch lifted onto his forepaw,"But what do we know what were facing?" Scorch demanded,"I think were getting too cocky, it's been many season's since the death of Scourge and we think we've grown stronger. Well I bet they're as strong as us! Maybe stronger! We need to be careful, or else we'll be dead as soon as we find them! Remember there's more of them than there are of us!" he shouted.

Rain nodded in agreement. Her mentor was right, what would they face?

Nettle narrowed his eyes at Scorch,"Do you doubt are skills?" he asked.

Scorch shook his head,"No I do not. I'm being cautious, you should be to Nettle," he pointed out.

Rain rose to her paws, "I agree with Scorch. What could we face out there? Frankly, we could be dead before we even find them!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Nettle looked at Scorch, "What else do you have in mind?" he asked, flicking his tail for him to come join him on the green box; also known as a trash can.

Scorch weaved through cats until he was before Nettle, he leaped onto the box and sat down; facing the crowd. "I say instead of sending our whole clan, we shall send a cat who will travel to find the clans and spy on them," he suggested.

Nettle turned his head to the other ginger tom,"And what happens then?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We'll give them a few moons and then we will send a messenger to gather some information from them; something like that," he shrugged his shoulders.

Rain nodded, _Maybe it would work.. but what if the cat dies on the way there? _She wondered, shaking her head. Scorch though he was smart, needed to think these things throughly.

"Scorch..." Nettle began,"I will go with your idea. But who shall be the spy?" he asked curiously.

Scorch's eyes scanned through the crowd, his eyes examing each cat. _Probably looking for strength _Rain thought as he skipped over cats. His gaze stopped briefly at her; his maw turning into a smile and his eyes went soft, "Nettle, the cat I choose is Rain." he mewed.

Nettle looked taken back at first,"Rain?" he asked, clarifying it.

Scorch nodded,"Yes, Rain. She's perfect for the job. She's stealthy and is brave enough for the job... do you approve of my choice?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Though, she may have not been my first choice for the job, I do accept your choice," Nettle grumbled, "Meeting dismissed," he snorted.

* * *

She was going to kill him. Going to kill him. Rain stomped up to Scorch,"What the heck, Scorch!?" she demanded,"Why did you choose me? I could die!" she yelled,"You know I can barely hunt. You know that. Did my father put you up to this. Which wouldn't surprise me if he did. But come on! Really?! ME?!"

Scorch rolled his eyes,"You're such a she-cat. Rain! Snap out of it, I choose you because this is your chance!"

"My chance? What kind of lame excuse is that?!" she demanded, her lip curling into a snarl.

He rested his tail on her shoulder,"Your chance to prove your father wrong; to show him how talented you are."

She sighed and shook her head,"But I didn't want it like this!" she shouted.

He narrowed his eyes,"Well it's too late, so deal with it. You're going," he snorted.

* * *

**A/N: Blah this chapter wasn't so hard to write... Another thing! If you have any advice on my writing please tell me! 'Cause I want to improve.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Robinpaw: ^.^' hehe, I would put an allegiances but I technically don't need to since she's heading out of the Twoleg place now! So yep and dang! THAT sounds like an awesome story. :D I would definality read it. **

**Sweeettt: Thanks.**

**Erin Hunteress: Thanks, I haven't used much Grammar all summer so I'm glad school is back and I'm ready to learn! (Not Really) I know, like I said. Working on the battle scenes. And Thanks, you're one of my best reviewers! :D**

**Disclaimer: **

**"I do not own Warriors, because it would probably go all nuts if I did! Like returning Longtail from the dead MUAHAHA *cough cough* back to the story"**

* * *

It seemed like it had been moons when she had woken up this morning. Rain wouldn't have believed any cat if they would have told her that she was going on a mission to spy on the clans, that have supposable, survived. _Pity, if they didn't survive I wouldn't be stuck in this situation!_ She thought bitterly. With a glance ahead, she trotted ahead on the 'Land of Dirt';or so the kittypets called it. But she knew the truth, this was the clan's old territory. She knew the story, she knew how the twolegs completely destroyed the land with their odd ways, but then they abandoned it for unknown reasons. _And now, it's miles worth of dirt! Dumb Twolegs, they're such mouse-brains it's ridiculous. _

A sound of a growl, made her jump. Spinning around, she growled but felt foolish when she realized nothing was there. Another growl sounded the air and she looked around confused before it hit her, the growling came from her stomach! Her cheeks went a scarlet red and her ears pinned back to her skull, embarrassed. "When was the last time I ate?" she pondered, looking down at her paws. Finding them extremely interesting as she wondered. "Probably yesterday," she averaged in her head,"Or maybe it was two sun rises ago..." she shrugged it off and continued walking, ignoring the constant growling of her stomach.

With a shake of her gray fur, she kept padding on. Randomly thinking about the cats back at home, wondering what they were doing. "Probably looking for a meal or interrogating a cat for some cloud-headed reason," she muttered, imaging one of Bloodclan's warriors towering over some kittypet or another rogue. She looked around at her surroundings, looking as some grass poked its way through the ground. _Will the forest grow back? _She wondered, looking around. _And what if it did? What would happen? _

_"_Why should I care? I'll probably be dead by the time I get there," she snorted,"_If_ I get there," she added quickly.

With a sigh, she kept looking around when something caught her eye in the distance. A bird. Instinctively she licked her muzzle, she watched as it pecked at the ground. _Probably looking for a worm or something, _She thought before crouching down and slowly making her way towards it. She froze when it looked her way but then gazed back at the ground and pecked; she slowly crawled up to it again but stopped as it looked at her again. _This is annoying, just pounce on the bird. _

She wiggled her hips and ran towards the bird, which immediately looked up and squawked before flapping it's wings and launching itself into the air. She growled and jumped up, throwing her unsheathed paws at the bird. She growled as she landed back onto the ground, watching as the bird flew off.

"That was a mouse-brain move," A voice commented behind her.

She jumped onto her paws and turned around to face the stranger, growling. Seeing that it was a gray she-cat just like herself but with green eyes,not blue. Her broad shoulders stuck out beneath her sleek fur that was well-kept, meaning she was probably a kittypet or a rogue who had too much time on her paws. "And what does it matter to you," Rain shot.

With a roll of her eyes, the she-cat shrugged,"It doesn't but doesn't mean I don't have to critique your hunting skills. Which, by the way, are horrible."

_Well I don't care what _you _think. _

_"_And does it look like I care?"

"No."

"Exactly my point."

The she-cat narrowed her green eyes at Rain, looking her up and down, "Where did you come from?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" Rain snorted. _It's really none of her business. _She thought to herself.

"Yes."

Annoyed with the she-cat, she quickly formed a story in her head,"I come from a small Twoleg nest where I have run away, the Twolegs abused me by spraying me with water and they would always yell at me. I abandoned them and decided to travel alone," she lied.

The she-cats gaze softened and gave a small dip of her head,"Sorry to hear that," she apologized,"Twolegs are dumb and selfish creatures."

She nodded and threw in a fake whiff of her nose,"It was horrible," she sighed. Trying to hold in a burst of laughter on how her lie had worked. _Cloud-head. _

"My name's Grass," she greeted,"You are?"

Well the name made sense, the she-cats eyes did _kind of_ remind her of grass. But was quickly confused by her sudden personality change. _Is she just being nice to me because I was 'abused' by Twolegs? How nice of her!_ She thought sarcastically. "Rain."

"Ooh. What a pretty name!" Grass exclaimed, her eyes widening to two full moons.

Rain couldn't help but twitch her whiskers in amusement, looking at the she-cat, who acted as if she was kit on her first outing. But that's what annoyed her, the she-cat switched her personalities, one minute from being a fox-heart to a kit with no common sense. _I wish she was being a fox-heart right now. I don't like her with this personali-who am I kidding, I don't even like her._

* * *

**Blah, I wanted to update but didn't know what to do for this chapter but I do for the next one! I won't do much with Grass. :P So she's not really important and won't come later in the chapters. **

**Thanks. Read+Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**Randomness Rules: I got that all planned!**

**Bravesoul: Sure I can bring him in.**

**Trio: Thank you for the review!**

**Deathheart of Wildclan: She reminds me of my sister too...**

**Swiftstar1: Oh yes, Grass. :3**

**Erin Hunteress: WOW! Really? Thanks, let me have time to think about that! And yes, she reminds of the side-kick type too. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! And now back to the story...**

* * *

"And then Derulo pinned me down and pressed his claws to my throat and said,'Grass. Just shut up,' Like can you believe him? How rude, right? Who says that to a she-cat? Apparently he does! And all I did was chase a leaf and talk about my life story! But Nooooo, he has to ruin the emotional moment by tackling me and telling me to shut up. He will never find a mate, speaking of which. Do you have one? I don't, but I bet I will one day and he will always curl around me and groom my ears until I fall asleep and whisper me a goodnight... It sounds beautiful to have a mate and to have kits. I will never be harsh on my kits, I will never punish them. Ever."

_Oh just kill me now..._Rain thought, shaking her head back and forth as she walked further and further away from the Twoleg Place. Grass had been recently explaining everything that had happened in her life, from the moment she opened her eyes to when the tortoiseshell tom pinned her down and said, 'Shut up.' Rain could see why the tom grew frustrated with the gray she-cat; she was annoying, impatient, imprudent, and the list goes on and on.

"Could you summarize this up, please Grass?" Rain groaned.

"Oh! Of course, and so, I left the tom and I saw you stalking up on the bird. Oh, and by the way, your hunting skills need help, and I confronted you!" Grass's eyes lit up and she gave a purr,"And when I got a closer look at your pelt, it looked like, exactly mine! Maybe were sister's!" She added briskly.

Rain bit back a _mrrow_ of laughter, "Yeah right!"

Grass shot her a look,"But look. Were both gray!" she argued.

"Many cats are gray, you know that right?"

With a roll of her mint green eyes,"Well, of course, but you are the only cat that has the shade of my pelt. Just think about it, if I had blue eyes like you or if you had green eyes like me, than we would be like littermates!" she insisted.

_I hope were not, that would be a_ nightmare, She thought. With a snort, she decided to just drop the subject; hoping the she-cat would get the hint and leave it as well. But like her clueless self she continued with the subject.

"I always wanted a littermate. My mother, Katie, said my siblings were still-born," she sighed, her ears drooping, "I wonder what they would've been like if they lived? Would they have been like me? Or would they be like evil and stuff?" she murmured. She threw her head up to the sky and fixed her gaze on a cloud, that looked like some dog, "I wonder where they are now..."

Rain couldn't help but feel pity for the she-cat, she knew the feeling of not having any littermates. Now that she thought about it, she remembered wishing under the night sky for a brother or sister, but that was when she was a kit. Things were different now, she grew up and didn't need a littermate, all she needed was herself; as selfish as that seems, it was true.

Grass sighed and lowered her head to her paws, "But whatever, right?" she shrugged.

"Yeah."

Rain stared ahead, seeing the ground cave in just ahead. She blinked, "What's that?" she asked, turning her head to Grass.

She snapped her head up, "Oh! That used to be a river, it's all dried out. The Twolegs couldn't get their huge monsters to destroy it, that's another reason why they left. Shows how much they pursue in things. I say they're just like their kittypets, fat and lazy," she replied.

"Wow. You really hate Twolegs don't you?" Rain asked, surprised on how the she-cat spoke towards the Two-legged creatures, "Like, I don't like them either but you REALLY don't like them do you?" Rain watched as Grass's eyes turned cold, she swiped her tongue over her mouth like she had just eaten. Which kind of freaked Rain out a little, it was like watching a serial killer getting ready to stab one of his or her victims. She cleared her throat, "Are you going to answer my question?"

With a sigh, she slowly turned her head, "The Twolegs kidnapped my mother when I was younger, I never saw her again. So that's why I hate Twolegs," she snorted.

She nodded, watching the dried out river come into full view and soon enough she was looking down into it. She examined it carefully, her eyes tracing every single crack in the rocks. _I could make my way down easily, that's for sure, _She thought to herself. She turned her head behind her to see if Grass was still there, but she wasn't.

"I'm down here, mouse-brain," A voice sounded from below her, Rain looked down the rocky slope and saw the identical she-cat down there already. She had a smirk plastered on her face as if she was mocking her and saying,'Haha! I bet you to it' which is something probably a kit would say if it was racing another kit. "Hurry up!" Grass's voice snapped Rain out of her trance and Rain began to trail down to Grass.

_Ok a couple mor-Eep!_

Rain let out a squeal when she felt her paw slip out from under her, sending her barreling towards Grass. Unsheathing her claws, Rain gripped it onto a stone and hung limply down; waiting for her heart to slow down.

Laughter broke out from Grass, "That was hilarious!" She purred.

_Yeah for you._ She thought grouchily, she pulled herself up onto the white-gray rock and she took deep breaths. "Breath, Rain, breath," she murmured to herself, "That was horrifying."

Grass snickered, "Just grow up and come down here!" she called.

Rain glared at the she-cats, she could feel her shoulders bristle. _Ok, this she-cats got to learn to control her emotions! _With a brisk lick over her shoulder, she slowly trailed down the slope until she was beside Grass."Have you done this before?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes," she shrugged.

She growled, "Thanks for your help, I so appreciated it!" she snarled.

"Thanks for the sarcasm, I so appreciated it."

Rain shot her a look, "You just love to mess with cats, don't you?"

She nodded and hopped up onto a boulder and slipped in-between the crack of it and pushed her way through, "Hurry up. You're as slow as a badger," she called.

_UGH! _Rain thought with a snort, she walked after the she-cat and stumbled through. Blinking the darkness away, she focused her eyes on the outline of Grass. She sighed and cautiously walked around,"I feel blind!" she announced.

A shrug sounded in the air,"Cool," Grass mewed,"There's a crack ahead, that'll lead to the top of the hill-thingy; and then from there, we will head to Ravenpaw's place," she called.

"Well hurry up. I don't like being in here," She growled, flexing her claws on the cool gravel beneath her.

Grass let out an amused purr,"Alright, alright. Calm your tail."

Rain watched as the sunlight crept in,"FINALLY!" She screamed, budging her way past Grass and racing out. If there was anything Rain hated the most it would be being stuck in tight places. It wasn't natural! How could kittypets handle it?

"That. Was. Hilarious! More than the time you tripped yourself," The gray she-cat purred, emerging from the fracture in the rock.

_Apparently it is, _She thought. She snorted,"So where is umm Robin again?" she muttered. _Whatever his stupid name was_, she added to herself.

"Ravenpaw, you mouse-brain. Anyways, Ravenpaw lives in a barn, it's filled with mice! I usually go there when it's Leaf-bare, he hunts for me. He is such a sweet-heart, you'll like him!" Grass giggled.

"Sounds nice."

"He is," Grass nodded.

_Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw... Odd name,_She thought. But what did she know, she came from a clan that had the most abnormal names ever. Her favorite would have to be Zenya, with a slight purr, she could imagine the old she-cat screaming at a kittypet for being fat.

"What's so funny?"

Rain looked at her ,"Nothin' just thinking about a friend of mine."

"Oh," she muttered,"We should go..."

* * *

**...**

Rain gazed around her, looking at the dried up, cracked ground; grass was beginning to sprout up. With a sigh, she looked at her paws, "I'm starving, are we there yet?" Rain demanded. Well she wasn't JUST hungry but that was probably better than saying 'I have to make dirt' which, of course, would sound weird. If a kit said it to her mother, yes that would be reasonable but think about it, these are two she-cats who are full-grown, who barely know each other.

"Not yet," Grass shrugged, "Just don't think about it," she added.

"Well it's kind of hard because I'm tired, hungry, thirsty..." she paused and let out a huff, "And I have to make dirt!"

Grass rolled her eyes, "Then go," she hissed, annoyed.

"I can't!" Rain retorted with a snort. _There's no bushes, you mouse-brained. All there is, is dirt! I am not going if you're going to be watching. That would be wrong, and disgusting at the same time!_

"You're such a kit, Rain. It's not like I'm going to look!" Grass groaned, shaking her head from side to side.

Rain's fur bristled and she let out a deep growl, "I'm not a kit!"

"Yes, you are," Grass growled.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"... mouse-brain."

"Are we really gonna play this game, maggot-head?"

Rain decided to drop it, for one thing it was a stupid kit-like game and another thing, she had other things to worry about.

"Cat fight, MRR-OOW!" A voice laughed.

Rain looked over to see who had spoken to them. That's when the black figure caught her eyes; a lithe black tom was heading there way, he had a white chest and at the end of his long tail was a white tip. His gray muzzle singnified that he was probably an elder or close to it, his front shoulders were broad and his green eyes were lit up with excitment.

Grass smiled and let out a purr, flicking her tail in greetings, "Ravenpaw!" she exclaimed.

Ravenpaw flicked his gaze over to her and gave a dip of his head,"Evening, Grass."

With a blink of her eyes, Rain let out a snort,"This is Ravenpaw, I assume."

"That would be correct, and you are?" he asked.

"Rain," she said simply.

"Pleasure," he murmured, turning his head back to Grass,"So what brings you here?"

* * *

**Gonna stop it here! Well, this was a long chapter! XD**

**Anyways. Read and Review!**


End file.
